


Vlog 66 - Moriones Mansion

by exovelvetwriters



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, EXOVelvet, F/M, Fantasy, Supernatural Elements
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exovelvetwriters/pseuds/exovelvetwriters
Summary: Due to desperation of reaching a million followers, rising Youtube vloggers Seulgi and Yixing, did a collaboration and trespassed a haunted mansion in Manila where the rumors of moving objects where seen. Not knowing the mystery that this place involves and their life might be at risk. Are they willing to risk their own lives just for the sake of views?Genre: Fantasy, Prompt: Poltergeist
Relationships: Zhang Yi Xing & Kang Seulgi, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay/Kang Seulgi
Kudos: 8
Collections: EXOVelvetWritersFest 2.0





	Vlog 66 - Moriones Mansion

“Akala ko ba you’re expert on this?” Seulgi asked Yixing as they enter the mansion that was full of vintage objects. Nagulat sila sa loob nito dahil hindi ito katulad ng mga nababasa o napapanood nila sa mga horror movies na madilim ang paligid, puro sapot ang dingding at pader at may mga nakakatakot na bungo na nakapaligid. Hindi gano’n ang itsura ng mansion na ito. Bagkus ay masyado nga itong malinis, makintab ang sahig na para bang may nag-aalagang tao.

Matagal na nilang minamanmanan ang lugar na ito simula nung nag-trending ang CCTV footage sa loob ng bahay kung saan parang may sariling buhay ang mga bagay. Ang mga upuan ay kusang umaatras na parang may taong tumayo, ang mga aparador ay biglang bumubukas. Kumbaga sa Toy Story, pagkaalis ng mga tao ay magkakabuhay ang mga laruan. 

“I’m not an expert. Hindi lang ako natatakot unlike you. Nagvi-video ka ba?” Seulgi opens her camera. Muntik-muntikan na niyang malimutan ang purpose nila kung bakit sila naririto at ‘yun ay i-record ang lahat ng mangyayari. They’ve planned this for almost a year; hindi pwedeng aatras siya nang ganun-ganun na lang. Yixing is so excited about it as well.

It’s already 11 in the evening when they enter the house. Ang sabi-sabi raw kasi ay nagsisimula ang misteryo pagpatak ng alas-dose ng hatinggabi. At dahil sa kagustuhan nilang mag-trending kaya kahit buhay nila ay tinataya nila para sa content na ‘to.

“Hi guys! So nakita niyo naman no, it’s already 11:37 in the evening.” Seulgi showed the time of her phone in the camera. “Wala pong halong pamemeke ‘to. All of the things that we’ll witness here will be seen through this vlog kaya samahan niyo kami.” She paused the recording. Kumapit siya sa kaliwang braso ni Yixing at ipinagpatuloy nila ang paglalakad.

Naupo sila sa isang mahabang sofa sa living room. They scanned the place but it didn’t impress them. Parang normal na bahay lang ito.

“Sigurado ka bang tama yung bahay na pinasok natin, Xing? Bakit parang hindi naman ito yung nakita natin sa video?” hindi makapaniwalang tanong ni Seulgi. Hindi kasi ito pumasa sa expectations niya. Nag-research pa naman siya ng mga itsura ng isang haunted mansion at inihanda ang sarili para doon kaso sobrang plain at boring ng bahay na ‘to para katakutan.

“Ito lang yun. Wala namang ibang bahay dito sa Moriones na kasing laki ng ganitong mansion. Tsaka I already asked the staff of KMJS and this is really the place that they showed me. Maghintay ka lang, wala pa kasing 12.” Yixing told her. Inilapag ni Yixing ang camera niya sa lamesa at pinindot ang record button. They decided to browse their phones first while waiting for a strange thing that might happen; and suddenly, the grandfather clock rings. Isang patay na manok ang lumabas dito at nagpa-ingay gamit ang huli nitong tilaok bago mamaalam.

Alas dose na.

Biglang nayanig ang sofa na kanilang inuupuan. Ang puting pader ay unti-unting naging itim. Ang mga lamesa ay nag-iiba ng kulay, kanina ito’y puti ngunit ngayon ay naging pula na.

Nagbubukas-sara ang mga aparador at pati mga kubyertos sa kusina ay bigla-biglang nahuhulog.

Ganitong-ganito ang nakita nila sa video. Ngunit mas nakakatakot pala ito sa personal, isip nila.

Dali-daling hinablot ni Yixing ang camera niya na nakapatong sa ibabaw ng nayayanig na lamesa. Hinatak niya si Seulgi na tila ba nanigas sa kinauupuan nang makita ang mga pagbabago sa paligid.

“Bilisan mo!” dali-dali silang tumakbo palabas ng bahay ngunit nang makarating sila sa pinto ay bigla itong nagsara at nakandado.

“Putangina.” napamura na lang si Yixing dahil sa inis na nararamdaman.

“Xing…a—ano na’ng gagawin natin? Ayoko pang mamatay.” Nanginginig at natatakot na sambit ni Seulgi habang hawak-hawak ang camera nito. Hindi niya napansin na aksidente niyang napindot ang record button.

“Hindi na tayo tutuloy. Okay? Ang importante makalabas tayo rito.” sagot ng binata. Pinipilit pa rin ni Yixing na buksan ang pinto gamit ang lahat ng lakas na mayroon siya ngunit mukhang pinaglalaruan talaga sila ng panahon. 

“Pssst! Pssst!”

Napapitlag sila nang marinig ang pagtawag na ‘yon. Mas lalong humigpit ang pagkapit ni Seulgi sa braso ng matalik na kaibigan. 

“Huwag niyo nang subukan. Hindi rin naman kayo makakalabas.” isang matandang babae ang lumitaw sa harapan nila. Ang nakapagtataka pa ay‘di nila alam kung saan ito nanggaling. 

“Pasensya na po. Hindi naman po naming intensyon na makaistorbo. Nacurious lang po kami.” sagot ni Seulgi sa matanda na naging dahilan kung bakit sila nito binigyan ng isang sarkastikong ngiti.

“Kung kyuryosidad lang pala ang habol niyo, bakit hindi na lang kayo nanood nung mga kumakalat na bidyo imbes na pasukin ang aming munting tahanan?” may halong galit ang tono ng matanda nang sambitin ang katanungang iyon. “Ngunit gayunpaman, dahil hindi naman kami bastos sa bisita, hayaan niyong ilibot ko kayo dito sa aming bahay. Halina at pumasok tayo kung gusto niyo pang mabuhay…” may pagbabantang sambit nito. Wala na silang nagawa kundi sundan ang matanda dahil hindi na rin naman sila makakalabas. 

“Xing…” mahinang tawag ni Seulgi sa kaibigan.

“Shhhh.” Tumango na lang ang dalaga dahil alam niya naman na wala rin namang magagawa ito kaya tahimik na lang nilang sinundan ang matanda pabalik sa sala.

Literal na nag-iba ang buong paligid ‘di tulad ng mga nakita nila kanina. Ang pader at dingding ay nagkaroon ng mga lumot. At mayroong isang napakalaking kawa rin ang naroroon na para bang isang mangkukulam ang nakatira sa loob nito.

“Maupo kayo.” utos ng matanda kaya wala silang nagawa kundi sundin ito. Inilagay ni Seulgi ang camera niya sa loob ng bag at taimtim na niyakap ito habang sinusundan ang bawat kilos ng matandang babae. Naiiyak na siya sa kaloob-looban niya at nag-flashback na ulit ang lahat ng ginawa niya bago napunta rito. Kung hindi lang niya best friend si Yixing ay di naman siya sasama. Sadyang makulit lang ito at ayaw niya ring pabayaan.

“Ano pong pangalan niyo?” matapang na tanong ni Yixing na nagbigay ngiti rito.

“Linda. Maaari niyo akong tawaging Lola Linda kung inyong nanaisin.” masigla naman nitong sagot.

“Maraming salamat po, Lola Linda. A—ano nga po palang balak niyong gawin sa amin?” isang malakas na hampas ang tinamo ni Yixing sa nanginginig na takot na si Seulgi.

“Wala naman. Gusto ko lang ipakita sa inyo yung gusto niyong makita. ‘Di ba ‘yon naman talaga ang dahilan kung bakit kayo nagpunta rito?” sabi ng matanda.

“Opo, lola! Pero ayos na po kami. Nakita na po namin yung gusto naming makita. Pwede na po ba kaming umalis?” sambit ni Seulgi na mukhang ikinasama ng timpla ni Lola Linda.

“Hindi. Walang aalis. Hindi pa tayo tapos.” isang pitik lang sa kanyang mga daliri ay muli na namang nagsigalawan ang mga bagay. May mga tumataob na gamit, nababasag na plato, namamatay ang ilaw at lumilipad na mga kubyertos.

“Xing, umalis na tayo.” bulong ni Seulgi sa kasama ngunit hindi siya nito pinansin. Isang nakakatakot na ngiti lang ang binigay sa kanya ni Yixing na parang katulad nung kay Lola Linda. Hindi niya inasahan ang sumunod nitong ginawa. Hinawakan siya nito sa leeg hanggang sa hindi na siya makahinga.

“Yixing! Kaibigan mo ko! Hindi ako kalaban!” sambit niya rito ngunit patuloy pa rin ang pagsakal sa kanya ng binata. Napapikit na lang si Seulgi. Sa pagkakataong iyon ay tanggap na niya na hindi siya mabubuhay.

“Okay, cut!”

Biglang lumabas ang mga tao at nagpalakpakan. At pati ang gumanap na Lola Linda ay hindi maiwasang matawa sa nakita. Isang buong production crew ang tumatawa nang dahil sa kanya ngayon.

Binitiwan siya ni Yixing at unti-unti itong humagalpak sa tawa. Nanlambot ang tuhod ni Seulgi dahil sa inakala niyang katapusan na niya.

“Hahahahahhahaha! Sorry, Seul! Napag-utusan lang ako.” natatawang sabi ni Yixing na kanya namang ikinagalit. Alam ng binata na hindi ayaw niya ng ganito. Alam ni Yixing na sa lahat ng ayaw niya ay ang ginugulat o tinatakot siya.

“Yixing, hindi ako natutuwa.” seryoso nitong sabi. Ngunit hindi pa rin magkandagulapay si Yixing sa kakatawa kaya mukhang hindi ito naintindihan ang sinabi ng dalaga. Napaluha na lang si Seulgi. Sinubukan siyang patahanin ng ibang mga vloggers na kasama nila ngunit hindi ito ang kailangan niya. 

Tumayo siya at tahimik na naglakad papalabas ng bahay.

Napaupo na lang siya sa lapag nang makalabas siya sa mansion at doon siya nag-iiyak ng malakas nang may isang itim na pigura ang yumapos sa kanya.

“Anong gusto mong gawin sa kanila?” tanong nito.

“I want them gone. All of them.” sabi niya rito na hindi man lang tinitingnan kung sino ang nagtanong.

“Your wish is my command, ija!” masiglang sabi nito bago umalis. Sinubukang silipin ni Seulgi kung sino man yung lumapit sa kanya ngunit huli na ang lahat dahil nawala na ito agad.

**_…_ **

Pagkalipas ng isang taon ay bumalik si Seulgi sa mansion. Ang lugar na nagbigay ng katakot-takot na trauma sa kanya. Isang taon lang ang lumipas matapos niyang lisanin ang lugar na ito ngunit marami ang nangyari. She got diagnosed with schizophrenia because of the hallucinations and delusions that she experienced after leaving the house. Tila ba’y naririnig niyang may tumatawag sa kanya na kaboses ni Yixing ngunit hindi niya naman ito makita-kita. Madalas din ang pagpapakita sa kanya ng lalaking nakaitim na halos sundan siya araw-araw at kung ano-anong masasamang bagay ang ibinubulong sa kanya kaya mas minabuti na niya na magpakonsulta. 

Isang taon na rin nang mawala si Yixing at iba pang vloggers na naroroon nang maganap ang prank na ‘yon. Akala ni Seulgi nung una ay niloloko na naman siya ni Yixing ngunit naka-ilang tawag at text na siya rito ngunit ni-isang message niya ay di man lang nito nireplyan. Binulabog din ng mga reporters at ibang vloggers ang mansion nang mabalitaan nila na nawawala ang isa sa pinakasikat na vlogger sa Pilipinas. Kung ano-ano ring magazine shows ang dumagsa dito para malaman kung ano ang nangyari. Tinanggihan lang niya na magpa-interview noon dahil wala pa siya sa huwiso. Marami na ring fans si Yixing na nagtangkang kitilin ang buhay niya dahil sa pagkawala ng binata. At minsan na rin naisip ni Seulgi na lumisan na lang at magpakalayo-layo dahil maging siya ay sinisisi ang sarili sa biglaang paglaho ng kaibigan.

Hindi niya alam kung saan ito nagpunta pagkatapos ng araw na ‘yon dahil umalis na agad siya dahil sa inis at takot. Inasahan pa nga niya na susuyuin siya ni Yixing pagkatapos ng araw na ‘yon ngunit walang nangyari. Una’y nakaramdam siya ng galit ngunit sa mga sumunod na araw ay napalitan ito ng pag-aalala.

She sat on the same part of the stairs where the black creature approached her a year ago. This is the first time that she’ll do a vlog again because she got traumatized with the camera after the incident happened. Seulgi took a very long hiatus in vlogging that’s why her hands started to shake when she tried to do filming herself again.

“Hello bears! This is me, I am Seulgi. I am back.” Bumuntong hininga muna ito bago muling magsalita/

“It’s been a year ever since I went to this mansion. One year na rin akong ‘di nakakapag-vlog kaya sorry if I am not that confident to face a camera again. I am still adjusting to everything that happens in my life.” she heaves a deep sigh. “Alam niyo ba akala ko hindi na ako makakalabas ng bahay na ‘to nung pinasok namin a year ago? Buti na lang talaga prank lang ang lahat. Ayoko kasi talaga nung tinatakot ako. Iba pala yung feeling?”

“I’m still on the healing process so please bear with me if my videos will take longer to upload than usual. And I just wanted to say sorry if I disappear without stating the reason. As much as I wanted to provide all the details but the memories are too traumatizing for me to say it to you. Please give me a time to digest everything. When the time is right, promise, I will tell you everything.” she started crying after that sentence.

“And to Yixing, my best friend, alam ko na sinabi ko sa’yo na we’re all in this together kaya kung nasaan ka man, magparamdam ka na. Hindi na ako galit, I swear! I just need you here. We’ve been doing this ever since we’re 15 kaya bumalik ka na. Wala na akong partner in crime, wala na rin akong kasama sa kagaguhan. Huwag kang mag-alala, okay na ang lahat. Sinalo ko na yung bash na dapat sa’yo kaya halika na rito! And to the other vloggers na kasabwat niya, nagmamakaawa ako na ibalik niyo na siya sa akin. I can’t lose him. He’s the only one I have.” she tried to smile at the camera but failed to do so because she ended up crying again. 

Sikat naman ang araw kaya sinubukan ulit ni Seulgi na pumasok sa loob ng mansion. But this time, mayroon na itong caretaker kaya hindi na siya natatakot. Gusto niya lang maalala ang huling sandali na kasama ang kaibigan. Naupo siya doon sa sofa kung saan sila cinorner ni Lola Linda at naaalala pa niya ang takot niya nung gabing iyon.

“Seul! Seul!” the chair keeps on calling her name but Seulgi refused to respond to the call because she thought that she’s just hallucinating again. She even drank her meds to make sure that symptoms will stop. Her head is aching again.

Seulgi continued vlogging the whole mansion. Not knowing her best friend got trapped in the table in front of her, and that’s Yixing.

Katulad din ng ibang mga taong nakulong na lang din dito at naging isa sa mga bagay sa mansion; ni-isa sa kanila ay walang nakalabas nang buhay.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments for our author! <3 You could also leave a like and share with your friends on Twitter! Just look for our festival thread on @exovelvetwrtrs.


End file.
